Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a MIMO receiving apparatus and a corresponding MIMO receiving method. The present disclosure relates to a MIMO preprocessing apparatus and a corresponding MIMO preprocessing method. Further, the present invention relates to a MIMO transmitting apparatus and method.
Description of Related Art
MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) can be a significant measure to increase spectral efficiency for terrestrial broadcast systems. Latest standardization activities like DVB-NGH (Digital Video Broadcasting-Next Generation Handheld) have therefore included MIMO as one element of their technical toolset. In case of DVB-NGH the receiver devices are portable or mobile, i.e. they have short stub antennas with limited antenna gain. The capacity analysis of measured MIMO channels have however shown that with increasing SNR the MIMO gain gets more significant. Therefore upcoming standardization activities like ISDB-T, ATSC or DVB-T2 MIMO will include MIMO as a technical element also for terrestrial transmissions to stationary receivers.
One major drawback of MIMO is the increased complexity on signal processing, hardware requirements and network installation. Especially the re-usage of existing consumer home installations is seen as important enabler for the acceptance of a new transmission standard. Current installations of roof-top antennas exist of a directed antenna (e.g. Yagi antenna) with a fixed, single polarization (i.e. horizontal or vertical). The output of the antenna is connected to a single cable either directly to the receiving apparatus (e.g. a TV set or a set-top box) or (with the help of splitters and amplifiers) to different outlets within the house.
For MIMO installations there will be the need of some significant changes of these home installations. On the one hand the so far single polarized antenna has to be exchanged by two different antenna elements. In most cases this will be a cross-polar antenna, i.e. the antenna is able to receive both horizontal and vertical polarizations. The installation of a new rooftop antenna is already a major effort for owners of a house. Even more severe is however the need of a second cable from the two antennas (or cross-polar antenna) to the receiving apparatus (TV set, set-top box, etc.). Typical in-house cable installations consist of a single coaxial cable. The willingness to install a second cable in parallel should be quite low.
EP 1990962 A2 discloses a method and an apparatus for re-transmitting MIMO broadcasting signals to a receiving terminal by using an existing cable without installing an additional cable, when a receiver transmits MIMO broadcasting signals to the receiving terminal via a cable. The MIMO broadcasting method includes restoring an original signal by receiving a MIMO broadcasting signal via a multi-antenna, re-modulating the restored MIMO broadcasting signal, transmitting the re-modulated MIMO broadcasting signal to a receiving terminal via a cable, and demodulating the transmitted MIMO broadcasting signal in the receiving terminal. A MIMO broadcasting signal is re-transmitted, and a radio frequency (RF) signal can be efficiently transmitted via a cable by modulating a plurality of RF signals to a RF broadcasting signal.
In an embodiment a data re-modulator executes FEC (Forward Error Correction) encoding on the MIMO broadcasting signal input from the MIMO broadcasting receiver, attempts streaming parsing, and separates the MIMO broadcasting signal into a plurality of data streams. Then, the data re-modulator re-transmits the signal by performing QAM modulation (modulating 64-QAM to 4096-QAM) and RF up-conversion for each data stream. Here, a plurality of RF channels is selected on a cable, and the channels should be transmitted to a data demodulator in a terminal (for example, a TV set) without interference. In this case, a frequency bandwidth being used is doubled.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.